


routine

by happywinks



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Relationship Reveal, my first sk8 fic lets gooo, whenever i write another fic it's a constant reminder that i do not know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywinks/pseuds/happywinks
Summary: “The kids made you smile!”“Don’t talk about them as if they’re our kids!” Cherry yelled, and Joe just laughed again.---the ensemble finds out about joe and cherry's relationship. cherry realises there's no reason to worry.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 6
Kudos: 504
Collections: Sk8 fics!!!





	routine

**Author's Note:**

> my first sk8 the infinity fic! i didn't really see myself writing a sk8 fic until the anime finished but here we are haha. i hope you enjoy it!

Going to ‘S’ was almost a sort of routine for Kaoru. Most of the time, nothing too surprising happened. A few races, the usual bickering with Kojiro, and of course telling Miya and Reki off whenever they did something particularly dumb.

Routine was usually boring for most people, Kaoru included, but ‘S’ never felt like that. Even when there was no amazing newcomer, or some weird tournament that Adam had devised, or something else equally crazy, ‘S’ was still interesting enough to warrant Kaoru coming along every night.

As much as it pained him to admit it, Kaoru really did love his little family, with Reki, Langa, Miya, Shadow, and well- Kojiro.

Often when they were young and still dating, they would imagine what being a family was like. What it would be like once they got married. 

Kaoru wonders if this was what they thought of. 

But of course nobody knew that Kaoru and Kojiro were married, and so there was no way this was what a ‘family’ would feel like, as fun as it was. 

What would change if people knew that they were married? Kaoru did not want to find out. 

And then of course, one day, they did.

It was a normal day, Kaoru completed his job, went to Kojiro's restaurant, and then skated to ‘S’, where they bickered the entire way there.

It was a sort of routine, bickering with Kojiro. A fun, pleasant part of his routine, that both of them enjoyed, and neither would ever want to change. It was a constant part of his life for almost 15 years; a part he felt he could no longer live without; a part he simply didn't _want_ to live without.

When they arrived at ‘S’ Langa greeted them with a small and quiet wave, while Reki and Miya were arguing about whatever they usually argued about, and Shadow was trying to stop Miya from ripping Reki’s hair from his head, but he was failing, quite miserably.

Kojiro- Joe as Kaoru should refer to him in ‘S’, stepped in, and immediately the 2 stopped arguing, as Joe ruffled Reki’s hair and Langa snickered.

“You still owe me 500 yen” Miya said, and Reki launched himself out of Joe’s grip (which cherry never thought was even possible) and said, “Nope! They’re definitely dating! Have you seen the way they look at each other? There’s no way.”

“I still think they’re married.” Langa supplied.

“It’s not like they look at each other like you two do!!” Miya said, and Reki’s face went a bright red.

“You guys are what now?” Joe asked unable to contain his surprise, and in usual fashion Cherry responded with a “How did you not notice you idiot gorilla” before Joe yelled at him again.

This too, was part of their routine. 

“Seriously you’re just as unobservant as you used to be.” Cherry retorted.

“Say that again you-!”

“I told you! Give me 500!!” Miya interrupted before Joe had a chance to say something unsavory.

“That doesn’t prove anything!” Reki said, sticking his tongue out like a small child.

And Langa was just on the side, snickering.

“I mean, we could just ask them-” Shadow started.

“Shut up Shadow!” Miya and Reki said in perfect unison, as Joe doubled over with laughter.

Cherry found himself smiling too, and didn’t notice until Joe looked at him, shocked, eyes wide, and Cherry muttered ”what?” And Joe just beamed at him before saying:

“The kids made you smile!”

“Don’t talk about them as if they’re our kids!” Cherry yelled, and Joe just laughed again.

Reki eyed Miya, with a sort of smug look, and Miya just said “That doesn’t prove anything!” before Joe interrupted them.

“Wait, are you guys betting on us?”

“Great you blew it!” Miya muttered.

“No you did!” Reki whisper-yelled.

“So why exactly are you betting on us?” Cherry glared.

Reki, Miya and Langa shared a look, and Reki sighed, before answering:

“We wanted to know if you were dating or married or something.”

Damn these kids for being so observant. 

“One second” Joe said, before dragging Cherry over to the side.

“Kaoru-”

“Don’t call me that here!”

“I think we should just tell them.”

“How could-”

“It’s not like anything’s going to change.”

“You can’t say that! It might-”

“It’s a hunch.” Kojiro said sincerely, and for once Kaoru had no will to refute it.

“Fine.”

As they made their way back, and the three kids’ eyes followed them, Joe announced,

“We’re married.”

There was a brief silence and Cherry braced himself for the incoming negative reactions.

And then, more yelling.

“See, I told you!!” Reki said, turning to Miya.

“No you didn’t, you still thought they were dating!” 

“Well if anything, you both owe me money, because I said they were married.” Langa pointed out.

“Shouldn’t we say congratulations or something?!” Shadow glared.

“Oh yeah, congratulations. Who should win the 500 yen?” Miya turned to Joe and Cherry.

“Reki” Joe said.

“Langa” Cherry said

And more arguments ensued. Cherry didn't really know what he'd expected.

Somewhere among all the commotion Kaoru found himself smiling. He absentmindedly considered listening to Kojiro’s ‘hunches’ more often, before pushing that thought to the back of his head.

Nothing had changed, and he wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading~ i really like the relationship between kojiro and kaoru honestly i think they act like an old married couple xD I procrastinated for like an hour before posting hahaha  
> as always kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
